Aisha Udgard
}} Aisha Udgard (アイーシャ・ウドガルド, Aīsha Udogarudo) later renamed as Aisha U. Elfrieden (アイーシャ・Ｕ・エルフリーデン, Aīsha Udgard Erufurīden), is one of the female protagonist of Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki series. Belonging to the "Dark Elf" race, she is initially the self-appointed bodyguard of "Kazuya Souma". But later on became the '2nd Primary Queen' candidate, but even after that she still continues to serve as a bodyguard to "Kazuya". She was given the title of『''Kochiji''』("東風侍", Dame of the East Wind) initially, but after her engagement with "Kazuya" and becoming a Primary Queen, her title was changed to『''Kochiji-hi''』("東風侍妃", Dame-Queen of the East Wind) instead. Appearance Aisha is a Dark Elf, and thus has brown-skin, pointed ears and silver hair which is standard for her race. Belonging to a long-lived race, she has lived quite a few decades until now, but she looks like a girl around the age of 19 years old. She has violet eyes and her hair is long, waist-length which she tied in a Sleek Ponytail style, with side-front bangs. Being a warrior, Aisha is moderately muscular but still has a curvy figure with large breasts, slender waist and legs. Personality As a warrior, Aisha is brave and a dignified woman who won't be afraid to speak her mind even to a King, or be forced to follow rules which goes against the customs of her tribe or her own norms. She also has great insight as a warrior, which helps her gauge her opponents strength and abilities. She is also extremely loyal to anyone who she had pledge to serve with her life and body or to people who are close to her. Aisha is also caring and worry about the people of her tribe and those who are connected to her, even willing to sacrifice herself in order to help them. But outside of her life as a warrior, Aisha is a bit of an air-head, naive and can be said to be a muscle-brain. She is also loyal to the extent that many have compared her to a dog, who would wag its tail happily to its master's every call. She is also impulsive and tends to take and makes decisions without a second thought. And when she loses control of her emotions, she keeps on crying out loudly and become distraught. In this situation, she can easily go berserk (if given a chance), which combined with her monstrous strength is extremely dangerous, and can become a hassle for people around her who try to calm her down. She is also a glutton, and can easily devour food meant for several people. She blames this gluttonous behavior to her homeland "God Protected Forest" for not having enough variety of dishes. History Aisha was first introduced during Kazuya's Talent Search as she was determined to win the Martial Arts Tournament, so she could get an audience with him. At that point in time, the famine of Elfrieden had caused several skirmishes between the Dark Elves and hungry citizens looking for food within the God-Protected Forest. Her goal was to ask the king directly to stop the illegal poaching. Initially, her brazen attitude and unwillingness to bow before the king was considered as a capital crime, but Kazuya listened to her plea and promised to send food aid to the forest, and put a stop to the poaching. He then suggested that the Dark Elves perform periodic thinning of the trees to produce lumber for trade and to protect the forest's soil integrity from landslides. After hearing the solution as to why her home was experiencing landslides and weakened trees, Aisha immediately kowtowed to Kazuya and pledged her eternal loyalty, and even offered her body to him. Aisha would then act as Kazuya's personal bodyguard and begin to show feelings towards him. She also became very enamored with the variety of foods he introduced and would eat massive amounts of them. She would attempt to become more feminine and therefore more attractive to Kazuya with comedic results. She would fall in love with Kazuya even more when he led the Forbidden Army in a rescue and relief mission to the God-Protected Forest. During the One Week War, Aisha would distinguish herself at the battle near Van. She would then receive the title of Dame of the East Wind and a magic gauntlet. Then her father Wodan Udgard surprised her by offering his daughter to Kazuya as a bride. Aisha would happily accept the engagement and became the Second Primary Queen Consort. Powers & Abilities 'Physical Abilities' Raw Strength: As far as pure physical strength goes, Aisha is considered to be the strongest in the Kingdom. She is powerful enough to easily overpower a veteran Dragonewt Warrior who are known for their strength. This power also allows her to easily wield and use a heavy Great-Sword. She can even break the shell of a "Giganto Armadillo" which are known to have a practically impossible to break shell, with around 10 strikes from her Great-Sword (while replacing the Great-Sword in-between). When she loses her control and goes berserk, she can also easily change the topography of a small area with her raw strength. Enhanced Senses: Being a Dark Elf, she has better eye-sight and hearing capabilities compared to a normal Human, allowing her to see far distance clearly and react to any sounds. Belonging to a long-lived race like Dark Elf, has allowed her to sharpened her battle senses over the course of years, making her peerless in almost any combat situation. Master Swordswoman: Over the course of her life, Aisha has perfected her combat style and is an exceptional Swordswoman and an extraordinary military prowess in her own right. While she can use any type of sword, but she normally prefers a huge Great-Sword. 'Magical Abilities' Wind Element: Aisha is a user of "Wind Element" Magic. Though she can't use it on the level of a 'Mage', but she can imbue it on her weapon to further boost its power. She also uses "Wind Element" Magic along with her Great-Sword to launch ranged attacks. *"Sonic Wind": A "Wind Element" Magic which releases 'cutting-wind' with each slash of her Great-Sword. Aisha can launch multiple of these in quick succession. These 'cutting-wind' can easily cut through ground or rocks. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters